Perfectum
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: Set two month after Almost Perfect. If you haven't read it yet, go now. YAOI SLASH YOTOSHI YOSHIKIxSATOSHI ETC. *phew* Warnings out of the way. Amazing read. Can't say much more without spoilers.


**A/N: Hey look! A sequel! And review replies! What on Earth sparked this efficiency, Tai?! Well, I'll tell you: notabum! A round of applause please. Thank you. *random people still standing, talking and clapping* Alright now, sit down, quiet down, and listen up. I have gathered you all here today to read the sequel to Almost Perfect. (Sorry if there's random spelling mistakes, as I can't really spell to save my life. Especially the word "definitely".) Anyway, ENGAGE! ^u^**

**Bethan Forever: Thanks! Glad to know I achieved my goal.**

**notabum: Nonononononono don't die! *hands you a tissue* you need to stay alive so you can read this story!**

**LittleBrotherHope: Hehe don't worry, I'm a sucker for Hurt/Comfort too.**

**Alright, are the fans ready? *ready!* Okay, hit it Tai! **One anda two** (I sorta stole that from my favorite song A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature #sorrynotsorry)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. I'm just a girl with too much imagination. Team GrisGris owns all.**

Satoshi POV:

It's been two months since that day. I sat at my window, looking outside. Down below, I could see Yuka playing with her friends, Sumisu Shirubia and Sumisu Sēji. The twin sisters were probably here more often than at their home. I turned away from the window and sighed.

_It's been two months…_

Two months since I confessed to Yoshiki. Two months since I was rejected. Two months since I tried to kill myself. Two months since he played with my heart again. What did he mean when he said he wanted to be almost perfect with me? I had been puzzling and agonizing over that question day and night for two months. I've barely been sleeping, barely eating. My parents haven't noticed. Yuka didn't notice. Even Naomi, who I thought liked me, didn't notice. My thoughts were interupted by my door opening. "Onii-san! Dinnertime!" Yuka said from the doorway. I nodded and mustered up a smile.

"Alright, thanks Yuka. I'll be down in a sec." She nodded and left without another word. I collected my emotions, storing them in a mental box. Putting on a fake happy expression, I went down for dinner.

At school the next day, I walked slowly to Ms. Yui's class with my head down and shoulders hunched. I wasn't trying to hide; it was just too much effort to keep my head up. I mustered up all my non-existent courage and slowly opened the door to the classroom.

I couldn't pay attention today. I was too caught up in my own thoughts and too focused on Yoshiki sitting behind me. When the bell finally rang for school to be let out, I practically bolted out of the classroom before being stopped by someone calling my name.

_Please don't be Yoshiki please don't be Yoshiki please don't be Yoshiki please-_

My thoughts went unanswered as I turned and saw Yoshiki behind me. I mentally sighed. "Yeah? What's up, Yoshiki?" I asked quietly, trying to act normal. He frowned.

"Um, I'm gonna need you to follow me, I need to talk to you. In private." he said, suddenly grabbing my wrist. My eyes widened.

"H-hey! Wait! Yoshiki hold on!" I yelled, as he started running, pulling me behind him. He was going so fast! I stumbled behind him, trying to ignore the stares of the other students.

Eventually, Yoshiki pulled me into the park and sat me down on a rock. I looked around, avoiding Yoshiki's eyes. "You've been avoiding me lately! Look! Even now, you're avoiding looking directly at me." I continued to stare at the grass, not saying anything. "Look, I just want an answer. Why have you been avoiding me? One answer, and I'll leave you , please? For me?" I winced, looking up for the first time since we've stopped. My eyes had dark rings around them, and they were bloodshot. It was a sorry sight. I abruptly stood up.

"You want to know why I've been avoiding you?! Have you completely forgotten what you said? what _I _said? Do you really care that little?! You played with me _again_, Yoshiki! I haven't been sleeping or eating, puzzling over what you said! Did you mean as friends, as classmates, or as something more?! I don't have a single _fucking_ clue right now, Yoshiki! I still love you, even if you rejected me! I can live with a clear "no" and just being your best friend! What I can't live with is the words "Will you be almost perfect with me?"! I just want a clear answer! A single yes or no. That's all I ask…" I yelled angrily. It felt nice to let out all my pent-up frustration. Yoshiki was silent. I chuckled darkly. "What, nothing to say, Yoshiki? Didn't think that poor little scaredy-cat Mochida Satoshi could be this broken? That I couldn't swear?" I snorted. "I am as much of a normal high-school boy as you are. I swear. I break. I have feelings. AND YOU KEEP FUCKING PLAYING WITH MY HEART, YOSHIKI!" I sat down again, suddenly spent. I felt my shoulders shaking with frustrated sobs. A few tears slid unbidden down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "I just want to be happy…" I said in a small voice.

Yoshiki POV:

It's been two months since that day. Two months since Satoshi confessed to me. Two months since I brutally rejected him. Two months since I saved his life. Two months since I became confused about my own feelings. Two months since Satoshi looked at me.

_It's been two months…_

I looked out my window to the street in between mine and Satoshi's houses. I saw Yuka playing with her friends, the Sumisu twins. A little after, Yuka went inside after Satoshi's mom called her inside. A little after, I noticed a movement at Satoshi's window. He was apparently sitting at his window, looking out. I think he smiled. I chuckled bitterly. At least he got over me…

At school, I noticed that he looked so sad, and tired. Like an old man. He wasn't focusing in class. I know. I spent the entire period thinking and staring at the back of his head… When the bell rang, he practically bolted out of the classroom. I needed to talk to him. Now might be my only chance! "Satoshi! Hey, Satoshi!" I saw him tense up before turning around. A flash of disappointment crossed his face before he schooled his features. His eyes were bloodshot and ringed, as though he had been staying up every night crying. Did I… Did I do this to him?!

"Yeah, Yoshiki? What's up?" he asked me, faux-cheerfully. I suddenly felt nervous. I looked down at my shoes.

"Um, I'm gonna need you to follow me, I need to talk to you. In private." I said shortly, suddenly grabbing his wrist to pull him along. The instant my hand connected with his, his eyes widened.

"H-hey! Wait! Yoshiki hold on!" he yelled. Ignoring him, (and blushing a little WHY DAMMIT WHY?!) I pulled him along. I felt the eyes of the other students on us as I raced down the hallways, but I didn't care.

Arriving at a clearing in the park, I sat Satoshi down on a rock. He looked around, avoiding my eyes. "You've been avoiding me lately! Look! Even now, you're avoiding looking directly at me." I said, frustrated. He continued to stare at the grass, not saying anything. "Look, I just want an answer. Why have you been avoiding me? One answer, and I'll leave you alone. So, please? For me?" I pleaded. He winced, looking up for the first time since we've stopped. He abruptly stood up.

"You want to know why I've been avoiding you?! Have you completely forgotten what you said? What _I _said? Do you really care that little?! You played with me _again_, Yoshiki! I haven't been sleeping or eating, puzzling over what you said! Did you mean as friends, as classmates, or as something more?! I don't have a single _fucking_ clue right now, Yoshiki! I still love you, even if you rejected me! I can live with a clear "no" and just being your best friend! What I can't live with is the words "Will you be almost perfect with me?"! I just want a clear answer! A single yes or no. That's all I ask…" He yelled angrily. I was silent, letting him get it all out. He chuckled darkly. "What, nothing to say, Yoshiki? Didn't think that poor little scaredy-cat Mochida Satoshi could be this broken? That I couldn't swear?" He snorted. "I am as much of a normal high-school boy as you are. I swear. I break. I have feelings. AND YOU KEEP FUCKING PLAYING WITH MY HEART, YOSHIKI!" He sat down again suddenly. His shoulders were shaking with frustrated sobs. A few tears slid down his cheeks. I felt horrible. I had made Satoshi, the one I lo-wait, WHAT! Um, my best friend, cry. He wiped away his tears. "I just want to be happy…" He said in a small voice. Guilt was washing over me in enormous waves. I had done this to him. I had broken him so badly with my impulsive words that he stopped sleeping, stopped eating, stopped _smiling_. I said nothing for another couple minutes, because I knew that if I talked now, I would break down and plead for his forgiveness. Which would quite certainly push him away from me.

When I finally spoke again, Satoshi was on his way out of the clearing. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. He stopped and turned around. I flew to him, and dropped to my knees. Bowing my head, I began repeating over and over "I'm sorry Satoshi, I'm so so sorry…" He took a step back. I knew I would freak him out, but he needed to know how _truly _sorry I was. He needed to know that none of it was his fault, that all the blame fell on me. He needed to know that I - that I loved him. Finally admitting it to myself, I stood up. "Satoshi, I'm really sorry! None of it is your fault! I'm the only one to blame. I realized, once you stopped smiling, or acknowledging me, that I couldn't live on without you. I realized that I really do like you! I just hope that you're not too broken to be fixed." I smiled bitterly. "Although I understand if you are. After all, _what's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to?_" **(From the 7th verse of Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil) **I turned away from him. "Nevermind, don't worry about it. Just go and live on. It's a yes, but go ahead and live your life. I'll be fine." I smiled a big (fake) smile at him. He closed his eyes **(Song currently on: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. Hello irony!)** and turned away. My "smile" dropped instantly. I felt tears coming but refused to cry until he left. But he didn't. I felt hesitant arms embrace me. I laid my head on Satoshi's shoulder and just sobbed. He rubbed my back soothingly. Suddenly, he pulled my face up.

"Hey, Yoshiki? I just wanted to say something. We each have our problems, we each are a little fucked-up, but I just wanted to ask you a question. Will you be almost perfect with me?" I gasped at the repetition of the words from two months ago. He smirked and captured my lips in a heated kiss.

Pulling back, I said "Yes. Yes I will. But just one thing. _You're_ the uke!" He laughed as we shared another kiss under the setting sun.

**A/N: D'AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SO KAWAII! Probably not gonna be another sequel after this one, but feel free to put on those thinking caps and write sequels/fanfics about this. (That sounded incredibly concetied. Sorry.) Just remember to tag me, Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0, in the summary or A/N. Also, I know that some authors have names for their fanbases and I want a better one than "lovelies"! Help me out guys. What do y'all want to be called?**

**Check out my profile for social media, drop me a favorite/follow, and don't forget to SHINE!**

**~Tai**


End file.
